Generally, meat or fish is heated and cooked by means of a charcoal or a gas range so that the fat inside of the meat or fish can be controlled adequately for taste. When we roast meat or fish in such a manner, a grill is required to gradually roast them with a certain distance from the fire.
FIGS. 20 and 21 show a barbecue grill according to the conventional art.
Referring to FIGS. 20 and 21, a barbecue grill according to the conventional art has a body 102, a charcoal container 104, and a grill 106. The charcoal container 104 is located inside of the body 102. The grill 106 is placed at the upper portion of the body to hold the meat to be roasted. The grill 106 has a mesh portion 108 with equal spacing.
When the grill 106 is boarded over the upper portion of the charcoal container 104 and the meat to be roasted is placed on the grill 106, it is ready to cook the meat. During the cooking, the grill 106 is heated by the charcoal fire contained in the charcoal container 104. Thus, without regard to the progress of the cooking, the meat starts to stick to the mesh portion 108 of the grill 106. A portion of the meat contacted with the mesh portion 106 is burnt while the inside of the meat has not been cooked. Accordingly, while the meat is being cooked, the grill stuck to the meat should be replaced with a new one. However, since the replaced grill is also rapidly heated, the above process is repeated. Therefrom, the inconvenience of having to replace grills many times during the cooking is caused.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,292, which was granted to Toshio Nagata on Mar. 17, 1988, discloses a barbecue grill for roasting meat placed in a casing while avoiding the heat from transferring to a person.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,700, which was granted to Dale T. Daniels et al on May 15, 2001, discloses a charcoal grill having a body separable from a frame.
FIG. 22 shows the Daniels' charcoal grill.
Referring to FIG. 22, a charcoal grill 10 includes a body 12. The body 12 is supported by a frame 14. At one side of the frame 14, an extended shelf 16 is integrally fixed. A plurality of support arms 84 are attached to the outer surface of the lower portion 26 of the body. The support arms 84 are placed on the frame 14 to support the body 12 of the charcoal grill 10. Due to this, the body 12 is easily separated from the frame 14 without using a tool. At the lower portion of the frame 14, a shelf 20 is placed to provide stability to the frame 14. At the lower end portion of the frame 14, a couple of wheels 24 are provided to help the charcoal grill 10 easily move. Opposite to the extended shelf 16, an air introduction system 58 is disposed at one side of the body 12. The air introduction system 58 includes an internal fan for introducing air flow.
However, such constructed charcoal grill 10 can be used only when the frame 14 and the body 12 are assembled. That is, the charcoal grill 10 can be separated from the frame 14 for cleaning purposes only, but it cannot be used indoors after separation. In addition, it still has the defect of burning the meat to be roasted.